recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Re:Creators Episode 02
is the second episode of the [[Re:Creators|'Re:Creators']] anime series. It aired on April 15th, 2017. Short Summary Meteora explains how Altair transported her and Selesia, along with other fictional characters, to the world where their worlds were created with the intent of overthrowing their creators and having them rewrite their worlds. As Selesia requests to meet her own creator, Sōta arranges her to meet with the Vogelchevalier light novel's author, Takashi Matsubara, who is understandably confused by the situation. Just then, the group is attacked by Mamika Kirameki, main character of the magical girl anime series Magical Slayer Mamika, who is siding with Altair to try and improve her world. While getting the upper hand against Selesia, Mamika is shocked to learn of the pain and damage her attacks cause outside of her own world. In her denial, Mamika launches a powerful magic attack at Selesia, but it is blocked by Yūya Mirokuji, the antagonist of the Exclusive Underground: Dark Knight manga series. Synopsis Meteora introduces herself as an NPC librarian in the game that she is from, and she and Selesia asked Sōta to take them out in his world, and the three of them went to different places, such as a fast food restaurant, an arcade, the three of them observed a mural on the side of the building, and they went to a bookstore, and they sat together near a lake. The three of them later returned to Sōta's home where Meteora finds the light novel where Selesia came from and they decide to meet Selesia's creator, Takashi at the mall, and shortly later they saw Mamika who tried to convince Meteora and Selesia to join Altair to get revenge on the Creators who have been ruining their world. When Selesia and Meteora refused, Mamika transformed into her magical girl form and began attacking them blowing up the side of the building, causing debris to fall down on the civilians forcing Meteora to cast a shield to protect them from the rubble. Mamika continued her assault on Selesia and managed to land her "Magical Splash" attack on Selesia, knocking her to the ground. Mamika was about to land the finishing blow, when Yūya arrived. Gallery Re Creators - 02 - Large 01.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 02.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 03.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 04.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 05.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 06.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 07.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 08.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 09.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 10.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 11.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 12.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 13.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 14.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 15.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 16.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 17.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 18.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 19.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 20.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 21.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 22.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 23.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 24.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 25.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 26.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 27.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 28.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 29.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 30.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 31.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 32.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 33.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 34.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 35.jpg Re Creators - 02 - Large 36.jpg Re Creators - OP1 - Large 01.jpg Re Creators - OP1 - Large 02.jpg Re Creators - OP1 - Large 03.jpg Re Creators - OP1 - Large 04.jpg Re Creators - OP1 - Large 05.jpg Re Creators - OP1 - Large 06.jpg Category:Episodes